halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-52 Automatic Plasma Cannon
Overview The Type-52 Automatic Plasma Cannon http://www.microsoft.com/silverlight/halo3.aspx also known as the Plasma Cannon is a portable, mounted weapon used by the Covenant that fires superheated plasma at a very high rate. It serves its purpose as a squad support weapon, used for suppressing enemies and defending Covenant positions. It is carried, deployed and crewed by green-armored Gunner Grunts. It is carried and operated in a similar fashion to the M247 GPMG made by the UNSC. It has an approximate 65 degree turn radius and 50 degree pitch. It fires plasma bolts similar to those of the Covenant Plasma Rifle, and fires around 300 rounds per minute. A battery or plasma core is built into the tripod which allows the gun to fire indefinitely. When removed from the tripod, the gun can only use the 200 units of power that the gun itself contains. Operation s in Halo 3, and feature a gravity lifted rather than mounted platform for greater ease of swivel.]] Used as a heavy support weapon in ground based combat. Providing a rapid stream of powerful plasma rounds to suppress enemy movements and offensive actions. The cannon is basically a mobile support weapon and as such offers no protection for the operator. The gunner is completely exposed to enemy fire so a naturally well covered emplacement position would be desired. This separates it from the Shade and Shielded Plasma Cannon, as both these offer some measure of protection for their operator but are, however, not man-portable. Plasma Cannon in Combat Since the operator is completely exposed it is logical to kill the gunner, and not attempt to destroy the gun itself. The gunners are positioned low to the ground and as such can be difficult targets to hit. It is advised to attempt this from cover since the sheer volume of fire the cannon can lay down is not to be underestimated. Once the operator is down a well placed grenade or explosive should be used to put the cannon out of action temporarily (although fairly rare, another grunt will man the turret if the original gunner is killed). High ranking Brutes have also been seen using the turret in its dismounted state. In Halo 3 Plasma Cannons are often mounted on Gravity Platforms, for a superior vantage point. Facing them in such situations, distance and/or firepower is key, and rushing such emplacements is not reccommended. Types *Portable (this version) *Mounted - The other variant of the plasma cannon is in a fixed position, it does more damage than the portable cannon but has a slower rate of fire. The difference in the plasma emitted from the two types of cannon may indicate that they are two separate types of plasma cannon. *Vehicle Mounted - Mounted on Wraith, Spectre and Brute Prowler. These cannons are powerful tools against assaulting infantry. Halo 3 In Halo 3, the Plasma Cannon was redesigned. It now looks less like the Plasma Rifle, and sports what appear to be shields or targeting displays on top of it. These could also be heat dissipation vanes; this is supported by the fact that the weapon cannot overheat even if the entire power supply is emptied non stop. A similar cannon is also mounted on the Wraith, manned by a support gunner. The Halo 3 Plasma Cannon behaves exactly like the AIE-486H HMG in rate of fire, and has the same number of shots (200) when detached from the Gravity mount. Brutes can use the detached turret in the same manner as the player. Character Compatibility *Grunts (most commonly found, usually a green armoured Gunner Grunt) *Elites *Brutes (not common, but have used these weapons occasionally) *Spartans Sources Related Links *Shade Category:The Covenant Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Held Weapons